


Christmas in August

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione engage in a bit of unplanned product testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in August

**Author's Note:**

> _Takes place following **Half-Blood Prince**._

"Mistletoe in August?" Ron pointed at the sprig hanging in the back room of the novelty shop. Fred was away, but George had welcomed Ron and Hermione, though he quickly turned back to the cauldron he was stirring. The younger Weasley pulled Hermione beneath the decoration as George said over his shoulder, "We're testing that. It's Kiss-n'-Tell Mistletoe – snog someone and you'll stay lip-locked underneath it till someone sees you."

Then came a small BANG. "Sorry, you two, I need to go down to the apothecary for some fresh goshawk feathers. I shouldn't be half an hour." George dashed out the door without so much as a backward glance.

Ron's and Hermione's eyes – about three inches apart – widened as they tried unsuccessfully to break the kiss. Then they shrugged, tilted their heads so as to avoid blocking each other's noses, and went on snogging.


End file.
